herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Korily Gizhakdur
This character is deemed '''Missing In Action'/'Dead'.'' Korily Gizhakdur is a Main Character and Antagonist of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Spin Sequences: Using her hands, Korily can create Zergs larvaes, that can morph into many zerg lifeforms she can control. The larvae first must incubate in a cocoon, and rapidly mutate afterwards. The only zerg she can use in battle are the Zerglings/Banelings, Hydralisks/Mutalisks and Ultralisks, While the ones she uses to build her armies or hives are Drones, Broodmothers, Infestors and Overlords (only for plot purposes, not for battle). *Hivemind: As the new Queen of Blades, she can control the zerg wherever she is via mental communication, interconnecting them all with a single mental link. They all follow her command without question, given that no zerg has free will whatsoever. With the hivemind ability, she can see what they see, and order them o attack any intruders of the hive. *Creep Tumors: Korily can spawn Creep Tumors on the ground, which infect the battleground, getting all the floor zerg-like. *Zerg Spores: The main method of infection. Korily spreads spores in order to infect people and turn them into zergs, as her goal is to always expand her hive and burn the world when she's a higher threat than anyone else. Roll Buffs: * +2 damage on self from fire. Base combat roll changes to 10 while performing burrow/enter in stasis. She cannot be harmed in the ground unless they do anything to it. Zerg Spores * Particles in the air that spread when zerg attack/are killed. * If fighting Korily/Zerg/Feral NPC Zerg, there’s a chance a character might be infected by zerg spores * If infected, will result in a Zerg mutation. Works faster on humans than mutants. Cannot be cured. Creep Tumors. * +2 to defense rolls while on creep. * +2 to speed rolls while on creep. Zerg Rush: * Roll 18 to command all the zerg in the battleground at the same time to attack. * 1 - 9 = Only zerglings/Banelings will rush the enemy at the same time. * 10 - 16 = Zerglings/Banelings and Hydralisks/Mutalisks will attack at the same time. * 17 - 18 = All zerg attack at the same time. Items: * - Personality Korily is revealed to be really sadistic and heartless, to the point that it's almost impossible to get mercy from her. Although not a fighter herself, if she takes everything in her own hands, that's when you know your death is imminent. She is always set in one goal, and wishes to pursue it to the very end with no risk and high chance of success, to which reflects how she was beforehand. It's usually hard to peek her interest, unless you infiltrate her hive without any effort at all, and manage to bypass all the zerg defending it outside. When her interest is kept, she is usually up to bargain, or get in agreements. Background In the beginning, there was only one Korily in Jeoria. One that always made illegal experiments, and illegal weapons as well. One day, she made a cloning machine, to which she tested herself and created other two clones. This led to the attention of the government, to which they ignored at first, until she killed her own parents as a way to play test some illegal weaponry. There, she was started to get hunted down, to willingly give herself to the police and let the other two clones still carry out her work. Korily #2 kept the faith to this and kept moving on, constantly making illegal experiments, creating new forms of life, and many other inventions that always got her into trouble. One day, she had created a life form she called "The Butcher", which gave her a lot of governmental attention, and she resorted to escape her own planet and retreat into another, to continue her experimenting. After a while of getting accustomed to the new planet: Datrone, she actually began experimenting, combining the biomass of it's insects and animals with human DNA, as she created a new biological lifeforms; The zerg. The larvae she created exploded, and infected her with a virus, which in 4 hours mutated her entirely. It gave her a strong exoskeleton, featherless razor blade wings which she uses to attack, claws on the tips of her fingers, and tentacle infected hair. Her skin being paler and her veins showing her blood with ease... oh, and her eyes glow too occasionally (Similar to the picture given). Now, she’s the new queen of blades, and her current purpose is to keep growing, to make what she calls "The Swarm" cover this new planet she's in. Storyline Season 4 Korily crashed into the planet inside a zerg drop pod, right in the middle of the forest, on a desolate land. There she made the first larvae, to morph into a drone, and start transforming into a Hive. She protected it with everything she could, and slowly started making her own hive without any attention. Zell and Jessica Jones then started scouting the forest itself, to find her hive, and start making pictures. She considered them as intruders, and tried to infect them all into submission. Having failed this, Zell and Jessica managed to escape Korily's hive, never to return again. This got coverage in the news, even scientists wished to experiment on the zerg and asked for any retrieval of specimens... yet, the attention to the zerg slowly died down, until nobody remembered who they are. Korily's hive slowly started growing, as nobody payed attention to her sequences, nor payed attention to anything she did in general. A gift from the xel'naga, she called it... She then started infesting the animals in the forest that got close to her hive, but nothing too huge to claim gigantic attention. With a lot of time spent, she finally made her hive big enough to be a town, with many buildings around for the zerg that spawn from larva, and to evolve them into better zerg. During all this time, she managed to create new kinds of zerg... Overseers, Nydus Worms, Infestors, etc. The more time she's given, the more she grows in numbers. Being big enough, she attracted the attention of Gundham Tanaka, who was in the forest with his pack. A little wolf told him that the rest of the pack was acting weird, and when he went to check out what was happening... he saw the unthinkable. All the pack infested by the zerg. Trivia *Korily's faceclaim is Vatista of Under Night in Birth. *Her third clone was an innocent adventurer, usually yelling "I wanna go exploring!~" and sadly died by a vicious animal 2 days after her creation. *Funnily enough, even though extremely dangerous, she is small enough to be confused as a little girl. *Korily specializes in overwhelming opponents, given that she attacks with zerg. A fun fact is that she only takes chances to hit an enemy when the opportunity has no risk. Most of the time she merely uses Zerg to attack. *According to Korily, Zerg like being buried in the ground, herself included, which is why she's 80% of the time buried in the ground. Category:MIA/dead